


The Light Within

by The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow
Summary: Anna lives with her grandmother after she lost her parents and her grandfather. She doesn't enjoy it, however, as her grandmother seems like a lunatic, telling stories about beings that she tried to convince Anna to be true. Anna deemed them unrealistic and learned to tune them out after a while.That is, until one night, she encounters the very creatures she had thought to be nonexistent.





	The Light Within

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, blood, violence, mentions of rape
> 
> depending on the responses on this, I will either keep it as a one shot or make it a longer story. hopefully y'all enjoy either way
> 
> also wow I need to stop thinking of fanfic ideas at three in the morning it's not working as I intended

"Hey Gran!" Anna bounded into the room where her grandmother was quietly knitting what seemed to be a quilt. "I just wanted to let you know that I have to go work tonight, I have a shift from 11 to 3."

Her grandmother looked up in confusion. "Why so late?"

"Well, Rapz normally works during this shift but her grandmother passed away yesterday."

"Oh, that's awful."

Anna sighed. "Yeah. I feel really bad for her. So I'll be off?"

The woman set down her unfinished quilt. "A word of advice?"

 _Oh, not again._ Anna did her best to force down her face expression of disinterest and annoyance.

"Stay away from dark alleyways, there are those vampires crawlin' all over the place, they were the very monsters who tore your parents into pie--"

Anna couldn't take it anymore. " _Gran!_ My mom and dad died in a car crash, not from nonexistent bloodsuckers! There is no way we're part fairy, since fairies aren't real!"

Her grandmother studied Anna with weary eyes, fixing her glasses. "You think I'm delusional."

Anna threw up her arms. "Yes! I thought that was very obvious!"

A long sigh. She looked down in shame at her own outburst, already feeling guilty about yelling at the elderly woman.

"Just stay careful, honey."

Anna turned away, refusing to meet her grandmother's eyes. "I'm sorry, gran."

* * *

Anna felt quite literally dead by the time she stomped her way out of the building.

"I will never understand how Rapz does it," she grumbled under her breath as she made her way back home. As she was walking along the sidewalk, she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw two figures walking behind her.

_Who in the right mind would be taking a stroll with a friend during this time? Or they're murderers. Crap, I need to get out of here._

She continued on her way, taking a left and slightly quickening her pace so the men wouldn't notice. When she glanced behind her again, the men were still following her.

_Fuck._

She needed to shake them off. It wasn't safe.

She wasn't safe.

Time flew by as she attempted to lose the two men on her tail. She became so distracted that she forgot about going home and her grandmother's warnings about dark alleyways completely. She was just about to break into a run when she found herself at the dead end in the alley.

_Oh, okay. Fuck. Well, shit. I'm screwed._

She could only watch as the two men closed in on her. The man on the left was a redhead with sideburns, while the man on the right had tufts of blond hair sticking from underneath his beanie.

"So I guess you weren't lying, Reindeer."

"For the last time, my name is Kristoff."

"Yeah, whatever. She tried real hard to get away, too. A pity."

The man with the sideburns moved forward and grabbed her chin, tilting her head upwards towards his face. As he opened his mouth, Anna tried to punch him in his face, but with lightning-fast reflexes he caught her arm. Her desperate kick yielded no results apart from a smirk forming on the man's face.

"Seems like a feisty one, Hans, just as I predicted," Kristoff commented from behind the man named Hans, crossing his arms.

"You're not wrong," Hans said quietly, studying Anna's face. "What's your name, darling?"

Anna spit in his face, satisfied as Hans briefly scrunched up his face in disgust and wiped the spit off his face with his free hand. However, his smirk was gone, now replaced with a sort of calm anger that unnerved Anna more than his smirk.

"Human filth like you should not be messing with creatures of the night," he hissed.

 _Creatures of the night. Was Gran really telling the truth?_ Anna felt panic as she remembered her encounter with her grandmother earlier, and how she had lashed out because she thought her grandmother was going insane.

"Tell me what you are and you can have my name."

Hans laughed -- no, more like _cackled_ \-- at Anna's poor attempt at bargaining with them. "Oh, darling, we want more than just your name."

"Tell me whatever the fuck you are and you can do whatever the fuck you want with me," Anna shot back.

Sarcasm drips from Kristoff's voice when he speaks. "We thank you for your cooperation. I'm a werereindeer and Hans is a mighty vampire."

_Werecreature. Vampire._

Anna closed her eyes. _This is it, I'm going to die because I didn't believe Gran. Or they're lying and trying to scare me._

She nodded, attempting not to show her fear and desperation. "Before you do that, I need to do something."

Hans raises an eyebrow. As soon as he does, she takes a deep breath in and screams " _HELP!_ " as hard as she can. By the time Hans attempts to cover her mouth with his gloved hand, she's stopped screaming and is sitting against the stone wall, rocking slightly back and forth in an attempt to calm herself.

_I'm so doomed. It's 3 in the morning, there's no way anyone heard me._

Hans and Kristoff seemed to know that as well and simply snicker in response. Hans smiled, a little too widely, before extending his fangs, showcasing them to a frightened Anna.

_Oh okay, yikes, fuck, shit, fuck. Shit. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Gran was right but what the fuck?_

Hans tilted his head at Anna, who pressed her back into the wall as if she could become part of it if she tried hard enough. "Scared? Don't worry, I like to keep everything... clean." He adjusted his gloves as he kneeled so his face is at the same level as Anna's. "You should be scared of Reindeer behind me, he's the messy one."

Anna shivered from what she initially thought to be from the terror the two men were inflicting upon her. She looked up in confusion when she noticed that the men had shivered as well, only to come to the realization that the air had suddenly become unnaturally colder.

Hans leaned towards her, seemingly disregarding the drop in temperature. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Kristoff's now panicky voice.

"Crap, Hans. You said the queen wouldn't be here."

Hans whipped around in annoyance. "She's not here," he hissed.

Kristoff shook his head. "Hans, she's called the Ice Queen for a reason, it's become like twenty degrees colder, she's here!"

Without thinking, Anna yelled "Who the fuck is the Ice Queen?!"

"I am."

The being emerged from behind the two men. They stepped forward into the moonlight. Immediately, Anna was struck by the unnatural platinum blond color of the newcomer's hair. She was wearing a light blue cloak and matching boots, with symbols of some sort on the sleeves of the cloak. Her face was completely unreadable, void of all emotion.

"Hans, I fucking told y--"

"I knew she was going to be here."

The Ice Queen cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?" She raised a hand, shooting something light blue at Hans. Anna turned to her right to find Hans pinned to the wall by ice. "Did you know I was going to do this?"

_So it's a literal and figurative nickname._

Hans bared his teeth, showing off his fangs. "Fuck you, witch. A disgrace like you should have never become the vampire queen."

"Are you referring to the fact that I haven't turned any humans into vampires and that I don't require anyone to do so?"

His eyes flashed. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean!"

The vampire queen only offered him a cold smile. "If that's what you believe to be your obligation as a vampire, then you are truly missing the point."

Hans opened his mouth, only to be once again interrupted.

"Unfortunately, I think that means you have no real place of staying alive."

Anna widened her eyes and scooted as fast as she could away from Hans, whose blood spattered everywhere when the queen's icicle shot clean through his chest. Anna felt drops of the blood land on her anyway.

_Gross. Oh, fucking gross. Disgusting. Get the blood off me._

The vampire turned to Kristoff, who was standing there, frozen. "Be glad I spared your life. Now go back to whoever his name is again. Sven, was it?"

"How did you kn--"

"Just go before I change my mind, werefuck."

Kristoff glanced at Anna before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

The vampire walked forward to Anna and offered a hand to her. Anna took it, now utterly confused. Why would a vampire save her from another one?

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "But why?"

"Hans's scent is all over you, and I know mine is by now. If anyone finds you they'll put two and two together and realize you were part of the struggle that went down."

"And that's bad... how?"

The vampire rolled her eyes and shook her head before beginning to walk. "Hans has a reputation for raping women before draining them. I thought that was quite obvious. This time, I'm assuming he was going to give Christopher your body."

Anna squinted at the vampire's back as she scrambled to catch up. "Reindeer eat human flesh now? And I thought his name was Kristoff."

"You've got a lot to learn, human."

"It's Anna. What's your name? Because I know it's not 'Ice Queen'."

"Why do you care?"

"I think I deserve to know my hero's name."

"I'm no hero, Anna."

Anna sighed. "You don't have to tell me. Not going to make a big fuss out of it."

The vampire grumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Anna asked.

The queen abruptly turned around, causing Anna to take a step back to avoid crashing into the vampire.

"Elsa. My name is Elsa."

**Author's Note:**

> monch monch
> 
> good riddance Hans no one liked you anyway


End file.
